As crown molding is typically installed adjacent ceilings, which are typically 8 feet tall or higher, and the crown molding may be long and awkward to hold by a single craftsmen, it has long been required that the process of installing a piece of crown molding to be a job that requires the time and expertise of two craftsmen. The first craftsman will fit and nail the left end of a piece of crown molding and a second craftsman will fit and nail the right end of a piece of crown molding. Then after the left and right sides of the piece of crown molding have been secured to the ceiling, the craftsmen will work their way towards the center of the piece of crown molding while fitting and nailing the crown molding along the way.